United Mushroom Union
Federal Republic of Port Syrianis *The Province of Port O'Sey|image = UMU NEW FLAG.png|Flag = Flag|Geographical Location = Map|map = UMU World1.png}}The United Mushroom Union, (Irukanji: Beoseos Gonghwagug-ui Irukia) ''abbreviated to '''U.M.U' was a political federation of nine sovereign republics that existed from 3306 to 3856. Officially a union of multiple sovereign states, its government, military and economy were highly centralised and in the hands of the Republic of Irukanj, the founding and de facto ruling member-state of the Union. Since coming into power following the Second Phallodian Revolution, the ambitious new rulers of the Irukanji Republic sought to bring the neighbouring Northern Winter Confederacy into their domain. Having shared a long history of bloodshed, war and conquest with the mainlanders, the Republic saw themselves as the answer to an increasingly decentralised and problematic government. After the death of the last Invar emperor, Intris IV, the Irukanji claimed the throne in the name of an illegitimate bastard and deployed a large and sophisticated army that triumphed over the mostly peasant-based armies of the west. Following the Fall of Celeran, the new emperor re-organised the Confederacy into the six Mushroom Republics of Distantia in the Irukanji dubbed the Great Shifting of Power, when Irukanji loyalists stormed cities and towns across the west, bringing them under the Mushroom domain. Though the new system masqueraded as a free democratic union, all power was in the hands of the Irukanji. Following the Union's formation, Irukanj began a systemetic campaign of full-scale industrialisation. Where the Irukanji once had to fight tooth and nail for commodities like iron ore, cool and wood, they now had an abundant source of it. Investments that contributed to this industrial revolution preceded the rise of the Mushroom ship building industry which provided the Mushroom Fleet with an advanced fleet of naval vessels. The build-up to the Great Mushroom War began with the Mushroom Fleet flexing its strength on the ocean and seas, demanding taxes in exchange for free passage as part of the Irukanji's The Sea Belongs To Us Mandate. After launching invasions of the Free Republic of Port Syrianis and the Merchant Republic of Port O'Sey, the Withered Faction declared war, pre-empting a massive invasion of the Withered mainland. Though met with decisive successes, the loss of cover from Mushroom naval artillery slowed their advance down. With a recovering Withered military pushback, the Irukanji lost control of their Summerlandic territory. In the second half of the 4th millenium, the Withered launched a grand invasion of the Winterlands, the largest invasion in Winterlandic history. In two prongs, the Withered took the Irukanji territory in the Tatan peninsula before pushing north, while a second larger army took Irukanj itself in the decisive Great Battle of Irukanj, breaking the back of the Union. After a long drawn out war, the Union's last remaining forces surrendered at the end of the Battle For Capitol Hill. At its height, the U.M.U was the world's largest contemporary military and economic superpower, with a well equipped and technologically advanced navy. The nation's member states convened in the General Mushroom Assembly, the nation's highest executive office and the focal point of the Irukanj system of government. The U.M.U was also the only Winterlandic great power that opposed the Tenebrosic Order and actively sought to eradicate it. The Union's fall is largely contributed behind rise of the nationalist Capitol Dominion and its subsequent expansion over all of the Winterlands. The United Mushroom Union at its greatest extent. History Rise to Power (3237 A.A.W) Since the downfall of the Katriontran Empire, the Kingdom of Irukanj had existed in a state of perpetual peace. During the Hundred Year Winter, the Mushroom islanders were unable to retake their former colonies on the Tatan Peninsula, primarily the city of Tatum from which most of their trade revolved around. Instead, the Monar of Irukanj, Irujakarr II ordered for the development of infrastructure within Irukanj to accomodate the growing population. The island was fortunetely spared from the wrath of the Winter, although temperatures did drop. The Phallodian Uprising of 3123 overthrew the Irukanji monarchy and brought about an era of full-scale industrialisation, straying away from the feudal roots of the previous Kingdom. The creation of the General Mushroom Assembly and the rise of Irukanjism rapidly altered Irukanji society, introducing militant sentiment and imperialistic virtues. In 3300 A.A.W, the Emperor Hildesbach IV of the Northern Winter Confederacy passed away, leaving several heirs including his half-Irukanji son Derickis. Despite rejecting the principles and politics of monarchism, the Mushroom Republic initiated the Phallodian Plan earlier than planned. The Republic claimed the throne for itself. A hastily prepared invasion force landed near Eurosia and marched into Celeran City, installing Derickis as Emperor. A brief clash occured between Celeran troops and the Irukanji Samurai, which left several hundred Celeran troops dead. Formation of the United Mushroom Union Derickis' ascension to the imperial throne saw the largest military mobilisation in Irukanji history. Derickis' coronation sent ripples of uproar throughout the Confederacy. Koralis Invar, then-ruler of Wintosia, raised a host of 60,000 Winter soldiers to retake Celeran City and depose the Irukanji. He was joined by several militant rulers, adding some extra 70,000 soldiers, raising the total rebel coalition to 130,000 men. In order to stamp out resistance, the Republic fielded approximately 250,000 soldiers, who were professional and well-trained. They were backed by a corp of 10,000 elite Samurai warriors, famed for their poisoned swords. The two armies clashed with each other in several skirmishes before the rebel forces was decisively defeated by the Irukanji army at the Battle of Tutoren Forest. Earlier, the rebels had attempted to disrupt Irukanji trade, but their attempts were thwarted by the vastly superior Mushroom Fleet. Koralis Invar narrowly avoided capture and fled to the Narrow Skells in the far west. The defeat at Tutoren Forest marked the formal end of the Confederacy as a few months later, the Mushroom Republic deposed the monarchy and initiated the Mushroom Crusades, purging the Tenebrosic Order and its believers. The Six States of Distantia were reformed into the Six Mushroom Republics, completing the Phallodian Plan. The United Mushroom Union was established. Trivia The unofficial anthem of the United Mushroom Union is an orchestral version of the Arstotzkan Anthem.